Scotland
Scotland is a country on the island of Great Britain in Western Europe that is part of the United Kingdom. Its only land border is with England, to the south. Its capital city is Edinburgh. Scotland is the location of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the magical village of Hogsmeade. The more remote, mountainous terrain of Scotland makes it a more likely choice of place for an institution that must be disguised to keep it invisible to Muggles. Its location is unknown, though Hermione says it is close to Dufftown. Though it is more likely in the North West Highlands (probably Sutherland) due to the more isolated landscapes and the lack of nearby towns. Scotland is one of the most frequent breakers of Clause 73 (this is the clause that ensures the secrecy of magical creatures) of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of any nation. This is mostly due to the world's largest kelpie residing in Loch Ness. Magical games and sports ]] *The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties. After a match against the Appleby Arrows in 1814, the Bangers allowed their Bludgers to zoom off into the night, and set out to capture a Hebridean Black to be their mascot. *Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. Creaothceann players were equipped with a broomstick and wore a cauldron strapped to their head. At the start of the game, a hundred rocks that had been charmed to float a hundred feet (30.48m) above the ground began to fall to the ground. The players then zoomed around the field, trying to catch as many rocks in their cauldrons as possible. *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *The Scottish National Quidditch team is the national Quidditch team for Scotland competed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. *Wimbourne Wasps Known Scottish wizards and witches , a known Scottish wizard]] *Andrew Cleveley was an unnoticed wizard that appears on the Marauder's Map around the Grand Staircase on the last day of term. *Ernie Macmillan was a Hufflepuff student in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts and member of Dumbledore's Army. *Guthrie Lochrin was a wizard who lived in 1107 and made a broomstick flight from Montrose to Arbroath. *The McGonagall family and Ross family of Caithness. Isobel McGonagall (née Ross) was a witch and mother of Minerva McGonagall, Robert McGonagall Jr. and Malcolm McGonagall. Minerva was a Professor of Transfiguration and later Headmistress of Hogwarts. *Oliver Wood was a former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *Prudence, Modesty Rabnott's sister, was from Aberdeen, Scotland sometime around the 13th century. *The Quintin family was a Scottish wizarding family who manufactured Quintin Black. *Rowena Ravenclaw was a witch of Medieval Times and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was noted for her cleverness and creativity, and was described by Xenophilius Lovegood as "beautiful." The Sorting Hat introduced her as “fair Ravenclaw, from glen,” suggesting she was from Scotland. Known Scottish Muggles *Angus Fleet was a Muggle who lived in Peebles, Scotland. On 1 September, 1992, the Daily Prophet reported how he spotted a Ford Anglia in flight and told the police about it. *Robert McGonagall Sr., (husband of the witch Isobel McGonagall, and father of their magical children Minerva McGonagall, Robert McGonagall Jr., and Malcolm McGonagall) and his parents, possible siblings and extended family. Magical creatures and plants *Aconite *The native range of the Banshee is Scotland, as well as Ireland. *Blast-Ended Skrewts were illegally bred in Scotland by Rubeus Hagrid. *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bubotubers can be found in Scotland, in the Forbidden Forest. *Devil's Snare *There is a Giant Squid residing in Black Lake. *The Hebridean Black Dragon, is native to the Hebrides Islands. *Nessie, the world's largest Kelpie, can be found in Loch Ness, Scotland. *The Moondew is a flowering plant found in Scotland, and possibly Ireland. *Possibly ogres, as one was seen drinking in the Three Broomsticks Inn. *The Quintaped can be found on the Isle of Drear. *The Scottish stag, known for its impressive horns, is native to Scotland. *There is a Thestral herd residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Vampyr Mosp may be native to Scotland, as they are frequently found in the sewers, pipes and greenhouses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Weetimorousbeastie is a fabled creature that allegedly lives on the banks of the River Clyde. *The Wiggenbush Food and beverages *The source of the sparkling beverage McSpratts is in the Vale of McGowan in the Scottish Highlands. *Quintin Black was a brand of alcohol produced and sold in Scotland by the Quintin family. Known locations Exclusively magical *Hogsmeade, Scotland **High Street *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland Muggle and magical *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Argyllshire, was a county of Scotland until 1975 *Banchory *Dufftown *Dundee *Edinburgh (captital city) *Glasgow **River Clyde *Hebrides Islands (a group of islands located off the west coast of Scotland) **Isle of Drear **Isle of Skye ***Portree *Inverness *Loch Lomond, a famous lake in Scotland *Loch Ness, a large freshwater loch in the Scottish Highlands *Lowercroft **Wildbrook Crescent *Montrose *Peebles *Vale of McGowan, Scottish Highlands *Wigtown Behind the scenes *A number of the scenes in the films were filmed in Scotland. The following people involved with Harry Potter came from Scotland: *Catherine Balavage, who portrayed a Death Eater in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *David O'Hara, who portrayed Albert Runcorn in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *David Tennant, who portrayed Barty Crouch Jr. in the film adaptation of Goblet of Fire. *James Runcie, the director of J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life. *Katie Leung, who portrays Cho Chang in the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. *Kelly Macdonald, who portrayed Helena Ravenclaw in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Lewis MacLeod, the voice actor who voiced Albus Dumbledore, Boris the Bewildered, and an unidentified Ministry Wizard in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Patrick Doyle, composer of the score for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Peter Mullan, who portrayed Yaxley in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. *''Robbie Coltrane , who portrayed Rubeus Hagrid in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince , Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' and Part 2 and so is one of the 14 actors to appear in all 8 film adaptations. *Sean Biggerstaff, who portrayed Oliver Wood in the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. *Shirley Henderson, who portrayed Moaning Myrtle in the film adaptations of Chamber of Secrets and Goblet of Fire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' External links * Category:British Isles Category:Scotland Category:Locations (real-world)